


【授权翻译】Decalcomania

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 留在这里，我的爱人。外面有一场战争，而且还在继续肆虐。设定在哈利波特与死亡圣器时期，H/G angst.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】Decalcomania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decalcomania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058956) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 



> 此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权  
> 作者注：Written for the Secret Santa event on the Harry/Ginny discord.以爱为梁。这个故事被出色的Stripkovsky翻译成波兰语。

草地五彩缤纷。桔黄色的蝴蝶杂草傲然矗立在野草和烧焦的向日葵中间。紫色的花瓣炫耀着它们模糊的猫的尾巴一样的花朵。远处，一群山羊正在吃着新鲜的春草。一条河流横跨这片土地，柔和而清澈。小红鸟掠过水面，留下一串涟漪，然后起飞，飞向蓝天。今天阳光灿烂，在这么多黑暗的时刻之后，这是一种祝福。空气变得甜美起来，雄伟的橡树的叶子沙沙作响。他们的舞蹈，由风编的动作，在完美的时间彼此配合。没有山，没有小山，没有什么可以阻挡这美丽的地平线。

_大脚板会喜欢这里的，_ 哈利沉思着。他能完美地想象出那只老狗在野花丛中追逐蜜蜂的情景。想到他已故的教父，他的脸上露出了笑容。“我们要为你的十七岁生日把你弄得酩酊大醉。”小天狼星曾经答应过他一次。哈利刚笑了笑，那人就恶狠狠地笑了他一下，接着说:“然后，我们就把你的wick到范妮夫人那儿浸一下。”

他们从来没有做过这两件事。

“给你一个纳特听听你的想法？”一个声音打断了他的遐想。

她火红的头发披散在肩上。他一直很喜欢她的头发。据他说，这是她最好的特点。被风吹乱的头发让他想起了温暖的熔岩卷。这给了她一种狂野的感觉，好像她的灵魂没有被驯服，而他认为这很适合她。他还记得他们小时候她在他身边脸红的样子。她的脸颊和她鲜红的头发很相配，使她的整个脸看起来像着了火一样。

她脸上绽开了甜蜜的微笑。她仿佛看透了他的心思，低声说：“我不再是那个小女孩了。”

不，她不是。她现在更坚强了，她是一个勇敢的战士，与黑暗作战，在霍格沃茨领导着一场叛乱。没有人像她那样。他的金妮。

“我很高兴你来了。”哈利情不自禁地说。

“我告诉过你我会来的。”她扬起眉毛。“你在担心什么？”

“不，没有。”

他的目光扫视着她的脸，在她的嘴上徘徊。他已经很久没有吻她了。金妮舔了舔嘴唇，粉红色的舌头飞快地伸出来，如果哈利说这个简单的动作对他不起作用，那他一定是在说谎。

“那么……你还好吗？”

他的目光迅速转向她。他努力吞下口水；这是一个危险的领域。“我很好”。

从她额头上焦虑的皱纹判断，金妮可以看穿他的谎言。她对他了如指掌，甚至在他们还没有约会的时候。这既恼人又让人安心。但是，有些事情他希望自己能瞒着她。

比如，他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道应该到哪里去找剩下的魂器。或者他现在比以往任何时候都更需要罗恩在身边。或者他担心赫敏也会很快离开他，坦白地说，如果赫敏真的离开了，他也不会责怪她。

他的胃剧烈地起伏。他将如何完成邓布利多留给他的这个重大而似乎不可能完成的任务呢？这个血腥的预言会把他活活吃掉。他感觉自己被困在了一个巨大的魔鬼网里。他越用力，那棵植物似乎就越紧地缠绕在他的脖子上。

哈利把双膝贴在胸前，把头靠在双膝上。像他这样的怪物怎么可能有机会对抗有史以来最强大的黑巫师呢？他的呼吸变得更快、更浅了。空气中没有足够的氧气。乌云密布，几秒钟后，隆隆的雷声回荡在草地上。也许弗农姨父是对的？也许他是个骗子，一个失败者，一个浪费空间的人……

“你没有浪费空间！”金妮激烈地说。

哈利抬起头，与她的目光相遇。他的眼角内侧在燃烧。他的下嘴唇颤抖着。 _上帝！他不能在她面前崩溃！_

金妮瞪着他，脸上带着她在格兰芬多公共休息室里初吻时的那种严厉而炽烈的神情。那些幸福的日子似乎如此遥远。

现在他喉咙里有一种火辣辣的感觉。哈利眨眨眼，抬头望着天空。

金妮一眨眼就搂住了他。他立刻被她那甜蜜的花香包围。自从他逃离比尔和芙蓉的婚礼以来，他所承受的一切压力似乎都落到了他身上。现在她将他抱在怀里。不确定、饥饿、疲惫、恐惧， _还有斯莱特林那血淋淋的挂坠盒_ ，这一切都在他的脑子里打转。他抓着她的腰，脸埋在她的头发里。

“我不舒服。”哈利靠在她的脖子上颤抖地小声说。

金妮的胳膊紧紧地搂住了他。“没关系，你在这里很安全。”她安慰道。

他看着她，眼里噙满了未流下的泪水。他想相信她，他真的想相信，但外面有一场战争，而且还在继续肆虐。人们躲藏起来，有些人被杀害。没有人是安全的了。

“哈利。”金妮对他微笑，“你在草地上。在这里什么都不会伤害你。”

哦，很多东西都能伤害他！即使在这里。尤其是在这里。

他的喉结上下波动。他讨厌即使过了这几个月，他还得寻求安慰。

“伏地魔不能到这里来，对吗？”

金妮的眉毛舒缓下来，“我不会让他进来的。”

她把他的头拉到她的胸前，用手指抚摸他的头发，指甲梳理他的头皮，同时轻轻地抚摸他。一阵清风轻抚着他的皮肤，哈利感到自己放松了。他闭上眼睛，品味着这一刻。

当他抱着她，听着她内心轻柔的 _砰砰声_ ，吸入她花香的时候，他意识到以前的空虚已经一去不复返了。他觉得好像是从长途旅行中回来了。

他们偎依在一起，他忘记了时间，所以当金妮低声说“看看谁终于决定露面了”时，他被吓了一跳。

哈利跟随她的目光。他站起来太快，差点撞到金妮的脸。他的胃里爆发出一阵兴奋。在那里，他的父亲正坐在河边的草地上。

詹姆斯看起来和哈利差不多大。他带着一种不经意的优雅，把头发弄皱了，弄得比以前更乱了。不过，他似乎没有注意到哈利和金妮的存在。他的注意力集中在一个高大的红色头发的女孩身上。

哈利的胃又舒服地蠕动了一下。那是他的母亲。

莉莉脱了鞋，正在河里降温。她的手放在臀部，她看着詹姆斯，她绿眼睛闪闪发光。"多么炫耀啊！”

詹姆斯向她歪着嘴一笑。“别假装我凌乱的头发对你没影响，伊万斯。”

莉莉把头往后一仰，大笑起来。

就在这时，一条巨大的黑狗从橡树后面出现了。哈利的心跳了几下。“大脚板。”

那只老狗欢快地叫了一声，然后摇着尾巴穿过草地跑了过去。哈利看着大脚板兴奋地围着一群山羊蹦蹦跳跳，忍不住笑了起来。如果山羊的叫声能说明什么，那就是它们不像黑狗那样喜欢这个小游戏。

“我邀请了他们。”金妮说。

哈利的眼睛又朝她瞥了一眼，“你邀请？”

她的脸微微泛红，“我认为你会想看看他们的。”

有了这个简单的坦白，他们周围的世界似乎消失了。哈利能看到的只有金妮，她明亮的眼睛，闪亮的头发，还有她甜美的微笑。她看上去从来没有这么漂亮过。他的胸部有些发紧，但并不疼。他感到温暖，而且——哈利猛然意识到——整个人都很温暖，好像金妮在这段时间里一直把他的一颗心留在她身边。

他盯着她看了很长一段时间，直到他终于承认了自己一直知道的事情，但又害怕说出来。他爱上了金妮·韦斯莱。他想要她的全部。她的勇敢，她的冷幽默，她的同情，甚至她的固执。

哈利伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着金妮的脸颊。她的眼睛颤抖着闭上了，倾身投入他的抚摸中。他理解了她沉默的赞许，便倾身抓住了她的嘴唇。上帝！这个吻感觉不一样。他们亲吻，仿佛刚刚发现了这一切的真正意义。

哈利用手指捻着金妮的头发，品尝着她嘴唇的味道。他似乎把他的灵魂倾注在他们身上。他的心因爱而膨胀。 _我向你表示了你对我的意义吗？_ 他看着她。 _你是我的世界。_ 作为回答，金妮搂住他的肩膀，同样热情地回吻他。

只需一个利落的动作，她就跨坐在他的大腿上。这种新的安排让每一个吻都更深、更疯狂。哈利低哼了一声，眼泪从她的嘴唇上落下来。他的嘴向下延伸，开始探索她的脖子和下巴的连接处，吮吸着，轻轻啃食着。他伸出舌头品尝她的皮肤。脖子的味道怎么可能这么 _好_ ？金妮嘴里发出一声呻吟，哈利的思绪似乎停止了。

在他们自己的意愿下，他的手冒险越过她身体的曲线，滑到她的衬衫下面，把她推向他的胸前。金妮用手摸了摸他的头发，轻轻地拉了拉他的嘴唇，疯狂地吻着他。欲望在他内心爆发。她的手指抚摸着他的头发，她的身体融入了他的身体，她那令人陶醉的香味，这种美妙的感觉使他陶醉了。他的身体开始发热到几乎无法忍受的程度。突然间，光是吻她还不够。他想要更多， _需要_ 更多。

_哈利！_

金妮缩了回去，喘着气，把她的前额靠在他的额头上。哈利心里一阵剧痛。她看了他一眼，他已经开始讨厌了，感觉就像洗了个冷水澡。他知道会发生什么。

“时间到了。”她说。

哈利紧紧地抱住她的腰，“留下来，请。”他猜测，他应该为自己的绝望感到尴尬，但现实是该死的。他需要这个女孩，他还没有准备好让她走。

“你知道我不能。”

是的，他知道。当然，他知道，但还是很痛。

“对不起。”她说着，放开自己。

_哈利！_

金妮给了他一个悲伤的微笑，捧着他的脸，她的眼睛湿润了。哈利感觉到自己的眼睛里充满了泪水。

“求求你。”他恳求道，声音颤抖着。

“你回来的时候我会在这里的。”她俯下身来留下了最后一个短暂的吻。“圣诞快乐，哈利。”她贴着他的嘴唇小声说。

“圣诞节到了吗？”

她摇摇头，看着他，好像他刚刚问了一个最可笑的问题。

_哈利，拜托！_

哈利无可奈何地看着她走了。金妮最后看了他一眼，和他的父母一起来到河边。小天狼星也在那里。他已把自己变回人形。他说了一个愚蠢的笑话，使那伙人哄堂大笑。

一种冰冷的东西涌进哈利的胃里。他在这里做什么？他应该和他们在一起， _和他的家人在一起。_

他试图移动，向他们跑去，但冰冷的感觉在他全身蔓延，麻痹了他的腿，把他压在地上。他剧烈地颤抖。他很冷，太冷了。在烈日下不应该这么冷。出了点问题。他的心怦怦直跳。他呼吸困难。

“让我和你们呆在一起吧！”他大喊，但似乎没有人能听到他。

小天狼星脸上带着灿烂的微笑，朝他挥了挥手，“祝你好运，孩子！”

哈利想回答他，但草地变得模糊了。世界在他周围旋转。他的脚离开了地面，在一声漩涡般的嚎叫中加速前进。

_醒醒，哈利！拜托！_

哈利猛地睁开眼睛。心怦怦直跳，他花了一些时间才认出周围的环境。

冷。没有阳光。身体疼痛。他回到了帐篷里。

赫敏关切地望着他，她的脸肿了起来。“你睡着了。”她简单地说。

哈利没有回答，部分是因为她打断了他的梦，他很生气，但也因为他很不好意思睡着了，活点地图就放在他的膝盖上。

“你没事吧？”

这是一个简单的问题，但他无法回答。到底有什么用呢？她不会理解，不知道该怎么办。

赫敏颤抖着吸了口气，“哈利，拜托，跟我说句话。”

她声音里的绝望使他心碎。他低头看着自己的脚。他认为自己占有她那么多。她不是他最好的朋友吗？毕竟，他们是在同一边的。

“我很好。”哈利终于回答，他很高兴赫敏不会像打开书本那样读懂他。

END


End file.
